Cinco Vidas
by Usagi210
Summary: El dulce recuerdo de como un anillo y una promesa lo cambio todo.
1. Chapter 1

Hola, espero que les guste esto que se me ocurrió. Llevo mucho tiempo sin escribir algo y pues en unos tres días me dio por escribir de esa pareja, me gusta pero pudieron haber tenido un final mejor o un mejor desarrollo en mi humilde opinión. Ya que también dejo con muchos cabos sueltos y ¿Por que no? tratar de cubrir esos huecos, tampoco espero que esto tenga muchos comentarios. Solo lo hice por intentar algo nuevo y como no hay muchas historias de esta pareja pensé que no estaría mal en escribir algo. No fue que lo planeara solo salio de mi imaginación un poco oxidada. Pero si les gusta que bueno de todos modos es lindo hacer este tipo de cosas.

No se si darle continuación todo depende de como es el resultado de esto. Y si mi tiempo me da porque trabajo y pues no es mucho el tiempo libre que tengo.

Gracias por pasar a leer esto. Ojalá les guste, saludos.

 **Cinco Vidas**

Después de todas las dificultades era bastante satisfactorio estar en ese momento sin ninguna preocupación por algún enemigo que amenazara por destruirlos. Orihime estaba en la sala de la casa de Ichigo con las invitaciones de su boda ella estaba colocando las tarjetas con la cantidad de acompañantes por invitado para la boda. Aunque pareciera muy fácil todo se volvió muy difícil cuando Tatsuki intervino con el argumento "Tu boda debe de ser perfecta, así que nada sencillo" aunque pareció mas una orden que una sugerencia. Así que ella junto con los demás se encargaron de hacer todo. De una boda sencilla se volvió una boda muy grande. Pero para evitar el caos Ichigo con mucho pesar tuvo que intervenir, ya que la boda se estaba saliendo de control. Y tuvieron que convencerla que querían algo sencillo y algo más íntimo. Después de convencerla, solo invitaron a los más allegados y eso se redujo a 50 invitados contando a la sociedad de almas.

Fue una comedia cuando todos se enteraron que los dos se casarían. Los amigos de Ichigo no dejaban de molestarlo y su padre fue cosa seria. No dejo de abrazar el cuadro de su esposa por una semana, sus hermanas se alegraron mucho por los dos, y aunque lo negaron en muchas ocasiones también habían apostado que los dos muy pronto se iban a comprometer. Y no termino ahí, cuando fue momento de avisarle a todos que se casarían, muchos no daban crédito a eso, tuvieron que mostrar la sortija de compromiso para poder creerles. Pero Rukia, afirmaba que era verdad antes de que Ichigo y Orihime llegaran con la sortija en la sociedad de almas. Pero Renji y varios capitanes de la sociedad de almas hicieron una apuesta de que no era vedad el compromiso. Aunque obviamente gano Rukia, dejando a varios segadores de almas bastante enojados y cortos de dinero y al final con mucha alegría felicitaron a los recién comprometidos.

Ichigo llego de su trabajo en el hospital. El entrando en la sala se percató que Orihime estaba arreglando las invitaciones, sentada en el suelo de la sala.

-hola Orihime ¿Cómo estás?

-hola. Muy bien. Mira ya casi quedan las invitaciones.

Orihime parecía una niña pequeña mientras que le mostraba la invitación. Mientras que Ichigo solo le dio una sonrisa al mirarla. Sabía que la boda era dentro de un mes y todavía había mucho hacer. Ya tenía su traje, los padrinos y las argollas. Esto sería más difícil que las batallas que enfrento porque todo le parecía un sueño no asimilaba que era realidad y que faltaba muy poco para que los dos se unieran para siempre.

Orihime hablaba de lo emocionada que estaba por la boda y los detalles menores que ya estaban cubiertos, pero Ichigo se perdió en sus pensamientos y miro el dedo de Orihime donde llevaba el anillo que le dio hace un año. Recordando cuando y como le dio ese anillo que le costó trabajo escoger.

Flashback

Ichigo le pidió a Rukia que lo ayudara a buscar la sortija para Orihime, pasaron de tienda en tienda durante todo el día y parte de la tarde. Buscando la indicada, pero era muy complicado porque, no sabía por dónde empezar o como lo quería. Hasta que en un aparador encontró una sortija en forma de corazón rosa pálido con pequeños diamantes alrededor de color blanco. El anillo era perfecto ya que coincidía con la personalidad de  
Orihime era muy sencillo, tierno y todo lo que él buscaba coincidió. No se detuvo mucho en pensar y lo compro, el vendedor le dio la caja de color rojo para el anillo. Ichigo estaba feliz por haber encontrado el anillo perfecto.

Pero dudaba si Orihime le diría que si, tal vez era demasiado pronto pero él estaba muy seguro y quería hacer esa gran pregunta. Rukia con lo cansada que estaba, miro la preocupación en su rostro, eran los nervios de ese gran paso. Ella recordó con gracia cuando Renji le propuso casarse con ella, el problema no fue la pregunta, el problema fue su hermano que con mucho trabajo lo acepto. Así que con una sonrisa comenzó a animar a Ichigo.

-No deberías de estar tan nervioso, lo lograras – le decía Rukia con los brazos cruzados ya que estaba muy cansada de verlo caminar por un lado a otro por los nervios que lo invadían.

-es que no lo entiendes, esto es más difícil que una batalla, y si me dice que no – dijo esto con cierta decepción en su mirada-

\- lo entiendo, pero tú tienes que tener confianza ella te ama además, tú la protegiste y has sacrificado tu vida por ella. Ella te ama y no creo que te diga que no. Solo hazlo bien y no dudes tú puedes hacerlo

Fin del flashback

En ese mismo recuerdo. Ichigo recordó que el día que le propuso matrimonio a Orihime los dos acordaron ir de paseo a la playa. Ese día le pareció el más largo de su vida ya que no sabía cómo hacerlo o como comenzar lo práctico el día anterior, hablando con el espejo hasta que encontró que no se necesitaba ser muy exacto y decir lo normal. Se dio cuenta que son las palabras que debían de salir del corazón.

flashback

El día que debía hacer la pregunta más importante de su vida llego. Orihime y él se pasearon a las a fueras de la ciudad. Llegando a la playa, el lugar estaba muy tranquilo y el clima era muy agradable tanto que se podían meter al agua y disfrutar el momento. Los dos caminaron tomados de las manos mirando el lindo paisaje.

Ichigo sabía que era el momento adecuado para hacerlo, tomo aire busco la caja de la sortija dentro de su bolsillo y la apretó. Ahora no sabía qué hacer, pero él sabía que si su padre pudo hacerlo él podía ya que estaba seguro que quería que Orihime estuviera con él por el resto de su vida y que todos los días le dijera por su nombre y ser feliz a lado de ella. Orihime noto el nerviosismo de su novio y ligeramente dirigió su mirada hacia él.

\- ¿Qué te ocurre? ¿Estás bien? –Ichigo solo la miro y trato de tomar valor porque las palabras no le salían, pero apretó de nuevo la caja de la sortija y tomo valor de nuevo.

-Orihime yo solo quiero preguntarte algo, yo sé que llevamos un poco de tiempo de ser novios, pero en ese tiempo me he percatado de algunas cosas. Eres lo más importante en mi vida y quiero que eso sea por el resto de mi vida. También quiero escucharte decir mi nombre todos los días por el resto de mi vida. Y si tuviera cinco vidas, en cada una de ellas haría exactamente lo mismo que estoy haciendo ahora ¿Te casarías conmigo  
– Ichigo no se arrodillo solo saco la cajita con la sortija y él se la mostro. Orihime solo la miro y su rostro quedo paralizado mirando la sortija. Sus ojos comenzaron a cristalizarse por la emoción y su boca empezó hacer una sonrisa que entre el llanto no se notaba mucho. Ella tomo la cajita entre sus manos y con una sonrisa mirando a Ichigo a los ojos.

-Si quiero y si tuviera cinco vidas también te contestaría lo mismo que te estoy diciendo ahora – Orihime sonriendo y con lágrimas en sus ojos, abrazo a Ichigo con fuerza y cuando el abrazo se detuvo, Ichigo con una gran sonrisa en su rostro coloco el anillo en su dedo. Haciendo la promesa que a partir de ese día los demás serían los más felices para los dos. Los dos se besaron sellando la promesa de que ahora los dos estarían para siempre juntos.

Fin del flash back

-Ichigo me estas escuchando – Orihime noto la distracción en su rostro.

-lo siento es que me acorde de algo – dijo Ichigo con una sonrisa.

\- ¿De qué te acordaste? – dijo Orihime curiosa

-De como ese anillo llego allí y de nuestra promesa -dijo señalando el anillo con una enorme sonrisa.

Orihime rio y lo abrazo con fuerza

-Te amo- los dos se besaron y continuaron arreglando las invitaciones.


	2. Chapter 2 Mi primer regalo de bodas

Hola, bueno aquí traigo otro capítulo para esta historia, deseo que les guste y lo disfruten.

Saludos.

Mi primer regalo de bodas

Estoy bien muchas gracias.

A la mañana siguiente Ichigo y Orihime se habían despertado muy temprano Ichigo estaba como segador de almas. Orihime estaba en pijama todavía y llevaba en sus manos unos sobres de color blanco con flores de cerezo. Ambos jóvenes estaban a punto de casarse estaban hablando sobre la repartición de las invitaciones. La boda sería en 3 semanas y los últimos detalles ya estaban siendo cubiertos. No obstante, lo que faltaba era repartir las invitaciones para las personas que iban a invitar.

-Ichigo no se te olvide que las invitaciones son para nuestros amigos de acuerdo y no se te olvide decirle a Rukia y a Renji que lleguen tres días antes de la boda.

-no te preocupes lo haré

Ichigo se despidió de Orihime y se fue a la tienda del señor Urahara para irse a la sociedad de almas. Cuando llegó allá Ichigo llevaba una lista con las personas que serían invitadas. Orihime desde la noche le mencionaba que no se le olvidara pasar por el escuadrón 10, 11, 6 y 13. Leía una y otra vez la nota, entonces de manera rápida decidió pasar al escuadrón 10 Toshiro y Rangiko estaban haciendo papeleo como siempre y Rangiko se estaba quejando de la resaca y no quería hacerlo, pero Toshiro le exigía que lo hiciera. Pero en ese momento fueron interrumpidos por un subordinado del escuadrón.

-disculpe capitán Hitsugaya llego Ichigo Kurosaki.

-bueno déjalo pasar por favor - Ichigo entro a la oficina del capitán.

-buenas días Ichigo ¿Qué deseas?

-buenas días, vine a entregarles las invitaciones para mi boda – Ichigo les entrego las invitaciones Rangiko saltaba de alegría, estaba emocionada de ver la boda, de ver cómo eran las bodas en el mundo humano. Mientras que Toshiro la regañaba porque según el hacía el ridículo.

-no tiene remedio. Bueno muchas gracias ahí estaremos – Ichigo se fue, mientras que tachaba los nombres de Toshiro y Rangiko en la lista. Ahora le tocaba al escuadrón 11 donde invitaría al Capitán Kenpachi, Ikkaku y Yumichika En menos de 5 minutos llego y fue recibido por Ikkaku.

-Ichigo ¿Qué haces aquí?

-Vine a entregarles unas invitaciones – en ese momento el Capitán y Yumichika estaban llegando. Ichigo le explico que es lo que él hacía ahí, les entrego las invitaciones a los tres, aunque Ikkaku no sabía que eran esos sobres.

\- ¿Qué es esto?

-son las invitaciones para mi boda, deseo que ustedes nos acompañen a mí y a Orihime a nuestra boda - después de decir eso recibió felicitaciones de ellos y todos afirmaron que irían a la boda. Después de estar en el escuadrón 11 se fue directo al escuadrón 6, llegando ahí fue recibido por un subordinado de Byakuya.

-buenos días ¿Qué desea?

-quiero ver a su capitán – el joven segador guio a Ichigo a la oficina de Byakuya, el pidió que lo esperaba para anunciar que él quería ver al capitán. No tomo mucho tiempo hasta que Ichigo entro, estaba un poco nervioso, pero haría lo que tenía que hacer.

-Buenos días ¿Qué deseas Ichigo?

-quiero darte la invitación a mi boda con Orihime – Byakuya vio el sobre blanco que Ichigo le entrego la abrió y la leyó en ese momento. Byakuya levanto la mirada.

-por supuesto que iré muchas gracias.

Después de eso ya era un poco tarde, pero había tiempo para ir al escuadrón 13. No era novedad a que él siempre se le recibía con una gran calidez, rukia estaba en su oficina cuando uno de los subordinados le aviso que Ichigo estaba afuera esperando cuando se le dejo entrar, Rukia le pidió a Ichigo si la ayudaba en una misión. La misión era sencilla terminar con un hueco que había causado muchos destrozos en Rukongai Oeste. A Ichigo le pareció muy raro que Rukia se lo pidiera, pero a base a la insistencia de Renji no tuvo otra opción

\- ¿acaso le tienes miedo a unos cuantos huecos? – dijo Renji riéndose de Ichigo.

-por supuesto que no, yo nunca tengo miedo – eso hizo enojar a Ichigo causando una pequeña pelea entre los dos.

-buenos ya basta – Rukia golpeo a Renji y a Ichigo – bueno ya dejen de pelear.

-entiendo – dijeron los dos aun adoloridos por el golpe. Rukia empezó a explicar la misión que tenían más a profundidad. Llegaron a uno de los distritos el cual el Rukongai Oeste y allí comenzaron a preguntar del hueco, pero las respuestas eran que la gente huía y no se atrevía a ver que más sucedía.

Entonces a Renji se le ocurrió que lo mejor sería separarse y buscar si el hueco volvía a tacar, pero las probabilidades de que ese hueco volviera era muy altas.

-entonces ¿Qué hacemos?

-no, no separaremos – Rukia dijo con mucha seriedad.

-no te preocupes no pasara nada – en cambio Ichigo tenía la confianza de que todo saldría bien – entonces iré a preguntar por allá si han visto al hueco.

Ichigo se fue corriendo hacia la dirección que él había dicho. Mientas que Renji y Rukia miraban como él se iba hacia adelante.

-tú crees que esos informes sean reales.

-por supuesto las facciones corresponden con la descripción de esa mujer – Rukia solo asintió con su cabeza al decir eso.

Ichigo había llegado a un lago alejándose de unas casas, entonces escucho el grito de un hueco. Era como un insecto con alas y miro a unas personas corriendo no pudo verle el rostro porque tenía una especia de capa café que cubría su rostro y su cabello. Llego un instante que se cayó en el suelo. Ichigo corrió hacia enfrente esperando a que el hueco se acercara a un Angulo indicado para asi poder matarlo.

-no te preocupes yo te protegeré – Ichigo espero el momento indicado para atacar entonces el hueco dando un gran grito se acercó entonces Ichigo dio un gran salto que hizo que la cabeza del hueco fuera partida en dos. Ichigo miro si no se acercaba otro hueco, entonces ya seguro que todo estuviera bien. Él se acercó hacia la persona que estaba tirada en suelo, aún estaba temblando. Se dio cuenta que era una mujer y con delicadeza le quito lo que cubría su cabeza.

A Ichigo casi le da un infarto al ver a la mujer, con cabello castaño, ojos color ocre. Ella solo se le quedo mirando con extrema ternura. Ichigo en cambio su cuerpo estaba temblando y no sabía cómo reaccionar.

-Mamá ¿Mamá eres tú? – ichigo tenía la voz entrecortada ya que con mucho trabajo pudo formular la pregunta. En cambio, Masaki tenía un hermoso kimono color blanco con flores sakura bordadas – mamá yo no sé qué decir, pero discúlpame.

-No digas eso Ichigo. Lo único que hice fue proteger a mi hijo del peligro es lo que cualquier madre haría por sus hijos. – la mujer hablo por fin, y eso fue más que suficiente para aclarar las cosas. Entonces Ichigo de forma rápida abrazo a su madre. Ichigo recargo su cabeza en el hombro de su madre y lo oculto más en su cuello. El suspiraba sonoramente y su madre le acaricio la espalda con una tierna sonrisa en su rostro. En cambio, Ichigo estaba temblando aferrándose más a su madre, dándole ese abrazo que desde hacía mucho tiempo no le daba a ella y no sentía esa calidez en su cuerpo y ese amor de madre que tanto extrañaba.

-mama te he extrañado tanto - con mucho pesar levanto su rostro tomando con ambas manos las manos de su madre. Tenía los ojos cristalizados y una pequeña lagrima traviesa atravesó su rostro. Él no lo creía, ahí estaba su madre a quien por años extraño y que ahora tenía la oportunidad de verla de nuevo

-hijo yo también, añoraba tanto abrazarte, pero como has crecido mucho, te pareces tanto a tu padre – ella coloco un mano en el rostro de Ichigo.

-si mamá las cosas han cambiado mucho, Yuzu y Karin están en la universidad y están muy bien y mi papa bueno ya sabes no ha cambiado mucho sigue siendo el mismo de siempre. Y yo bueno en pocas semanas me voy a casar – Masaki miraba con una enorme sonrisa a Ichigo mientras que él le decía todo eso – ella se llama Orihime, ella es maravillosa y me recuerda mucho a ti mamá.

-me da mucho gusto Ichigo, deseo que seas muy feliz – Masaki abrazo a su hijo de nuevo. Haciendo ese mundo seguro otra vez, Ichigo coloco sus manos en la espalda de su madre, dejándose llevar por las emociones que su madre le daba – hijo dile a tus hermanas y a tu padre que siempre lo amare que siempre estaré cuidándolos porque ahí fue donde deje mi corazón.

Renji y Rukia miraban desde lejos, pero a una distancia prudente a Ichigo y a su madre abrazados. Ambos dibujaron una sonrisa en sus rostros mirando hacia ellos.

-Rukia creo que hiciste algo maravilloso por Ichigo.

-sí, se merece esto y más – Rukia veía con ternura a Ichigo y a su madre, ella estaba feliz de ver a su amigo feliz por ver a su madre.

Mientras tanto con Ichigo y su madre.

-Mamá te prometo que voy a ser muy feliz, también que siempre voy a proteger a mis seres queridos, siempre hacer lo correcto y siempre proteger a Orihime. Viviré bien te lo prometo.

-Ichigo ten una vida larga y maravillosa – Ichigo vio a su madre de nuevo y los dos se abrazaron de nuevo esta vez Ichigo sabía que esta era la despedida.

-Mamá te prometo que voy hacer feliz a mi esposa, siempre la protegeré y siempre tendré una sonrisa en mi vida, para mi esposa, mi familia, mis amigos. También quiero decirte que viviré bien.

-gracias por ser mi hijo – eso fue lo último que le dijo su madre antes de irse. Masaki se fue a la luz del atardecer dándole una última mirada a su hijo.

Cuando por fin anocheció Ichigo se quedó todavía mirando el atardecer, hasta que perdió la vista de su madre. Entonces las primeras estrellas hicieron su aparición, Rukia y Renji se acercaron a él colocándose a lado de él.

\- ¿Cómo te sientes? – Rukia lo miraba con una tierna sonrisa

-tu cómo crees – Ichigo miro hacia el cielo – gracias Rukia es mejor regalo que me han dado.

-me costó 6 meses encontrar a tu madre, pero lo logre. Al principio pensamos que no era ella, pero después nos fijamos que si era. Tómalo como un regalo de bodas.

-Rukia, Renji muchas gracias.

Ichigo volvió al mundo de los vivos. Cuando Rukia lo guio él estaba muy callado pensando en lo que vivió antes. Entonces después de mucho tiempo callado.

-oye Rukia deberías también buscar al hermano de Orihime, Sora. Ella se pondría muy feliz al ver a su hermano mayor.

-no te preocupes lo buscare ahora que soy teniente será un poco más fácil. Nos vemos Ichigo.

Ichigo se fue a su mundo. Cuando llegó ya era de noche se fue caminando hacia a su casa. Pero antes de llegar a su hogar visitó el lugar donde su madre murió. Recordó cuando la abrazo y cuando se aseguró que era ella. Fue un momento muy feliz, aunque él hubiera querido que sus hermanas y su padre la hubiesen visto, pero en un su pensar tal vez ellos la verían.

Ichigo caminó hasta llegar a su casa, las luces estaban encendidas podía escuchar las voces de su padre, sus hermanas. Aunque ya era tarde tal vez lo estaban esperando, Ichigo entro a su casa.

-estoy en casa – todos miraron hacia la entrada, Orihime vio como Ichigo entraba. Todos cenaron con tranquilidad, sus hermanas platicaron sobre la universidad su padre de cómo le iba en su trabajo. Mientras que Ichigo se mantuvo serio pero muy pensativo. La cena terminó las hermanas de Ichigo se fueron a dormir y su padre también fue a dormir. Después Ichigo y Orihime, los dos se alistaban para ir a dormir. Orihime observaba a Ichigo, él estaba serio desde que volvió de la sociedad de almas.

Ambos se fueron a dormir paso el tiempo hasta las 2 de mañana. Ichigo dormía, pero estaba muy inquieto soñando cuando su madre murió. Daba vueltas en la cama, preguntándose porque no podía dormir. Entonces decidió ir por un vaso de agua y se sentó en la puerta afuera de su casa. Orihine se dio cuenta que él no estaba, entonces tomo una de sus batas y fue a ver si todo estaba bien con Ichigo y lo encontró ahí sentado.

-Ichigo ¿Qué tienes? ¿Por qué estás aquí y no estás dormido? – Ichigo volteo a verla y ahí estaba quien en unas cuantas semanas seria su esposa, Ichigo solo sonrió un poco. Se levantó y fue directo hacia ella. El abrazo con fuerza, ocultando su cabeza en el cuello de su novia.

-se con seguridad que algo tienes, por eso estas así – Orihime acaricio su espalda con una tierna sonrisa en su rostro.

-Orihime – Ichigo levanto su rostro, mirando sus ojos directamente hacia ella – sucede que en la sociedad de almas vi a mi madre.

-en serio, pero ¿Cómo?

-ella fue buscada por Rukia y Renji las buscaron y me dieron la oportunidad de verla de nuevo – Ichigo estaba sonriendo ampliamente.

-me da tanto gusto que la vieras – Orihime lo abrazo con fuerza, porque ella sabía lo que era perder a un familiar importante, Orihime le acaricio sus cabellos todavía sonriendo de manera tierna – ahora hay que cumplir el deseo de tu madre. - bueno vamos a dormir, mañana tenemos muchas que hacer – Ichigo estaba seguro que todavía faltaba mucho por hacer. Ahora cumpliría la promesa que le dijo a su madre y que a Orihime la haría muy feliz.

-Ichigo sabes estaba pensando que si tenemos un hijo me gustaría llamarlo Kazui – Orihime se imaginaba siempre a un pequeño niño con cabellos naranjas corriendo por toda la casa.

-eso sería grandioso y si tenemos una niña me gustaría llamarla Masaki como mamá. Ahora debemos descansar y relajarnos porque estoy seguro que los próximos días serán muy estresantes para los dos.


End file.
